GravityGunVille
Engine: EP2 * Released: October 08, 2011 GravityGunVille is a mapping contest for Planet Phillip. The contest is now over so you can't post any maps now, sorry. More information here: GravityGunVille on Planet Phillip. This mod contains 9 entries and most entries decided to focus more on puzzles than combat. The winner is: Radu "Iceman" Tanasie. Black Mesa Enrichment Center * Author: Samuli “Hemuuuli” Jääskeläinen Weapons * Gravity Gun Characters / Allies * Dr.Kleiner * Announcer Enemies * Combine Turrets * Dark Barnacles Boxes * Author: Fordon "0rgravity" Greeman Weapons * Gravity Gun * Pistol Cubes * Author: neozyem Weapons * Gravity Gun * Grenades * Crowbar Characters / Allies * Vortigaunts Enemies * Zombies * Hunters * Poison Headcrabs * Fast Zombies * Fast Headcrabs * Combine Soldiers * Shotgunner Guards * Strider In Mind * Author: Radu "Iceman" Tanasie Weapons * Gravity Gun Lower the Bridge * Author: Cross Walker Weapons * Gravity Gun * AR2 * Crowbar Characters / Allies * Combine Dropship * Resitance Soldiers Enemies * Combine Soldiers * Antlion Grubs * Antlion Workers No Escape * Author: Trevor Mulharin Weapons * Gravity Gun Enemies * Headcrab Research Facility * Author: Bartlomiej Weapons * Gravity Gun Enemies * Combine Advisor Underworld * Author: MegaSean45 Weapons * Gravity Gun * Hopper Mines * Crowbar * Pistol (secret area) * SMG (secret area) * AR2 (secret area) * .357 Magnum (secret area) * Shotgun (secret area) * Crossbow (secret area) * Grenades (secret area) * Rocket Launcher (secret area) Characters / Allies * Overwatch Voice Enemies * Headcrabs * Poison Headcrabs * Fast Headcrabs * Zombies * Zombie Torsos * Zombines * Poison Zombies * Barnacles * Fast Zombies * Combine Cameras * Ceiling Turrets * Ground Turrets (broken) * Fast Zombie Torso * Antlion Grubs * Antlion Workers * Antlions * Antlion Guards * City Scanners * Combine Sniper * Antlion Guardian * Rollermines * Manhacks * Shield Scanners * Combine APCs * Combine Soldiers * Combine Shotgunners * Combine Guards * Shotgunner Guards * Combine Elites * Metro Police * Combine Helicopter * Combine Turrets * Hunters * Combine Dropship (inactive) Zero-Point * Author: Dylan Packard Weapons * Gravity Gun * Crowbar * SMG * Super Gravity Gun Characters / Allies * Mr. Greger * Johnathan Enemies * Metro Police A Walk In the Park * Author: Sean * Released: December 10, 2011 This was originally made for GravityGunVille but the author couldn’t make the deadline, so he has released it now. It’s not as polished as he would like and it’s possible to miss most of the map. DON’T GO INTO THE DOOR ON YOUR LEFT AFTER EXITING THE ALLEY! You miss 90% of the map. Weapons * Crowbar * Gravity Gun * Pistol * Crossbow * Super Gravity Gun Enemies * Headcrabs * Combine APCs (inactive) * Combine Soldiers * Zombies * Zombie Torsos * Fast Zombie Torso * Fast Zombies * Advisor Pod * Poison Headcrabs * Fast Headcrabs * Zombines * Poison Zombies * Combine Dropship * Combine Shotgunners * Combine Advisor * Combine Elites Links * Planet Phillip * A Walk in the Park Category:HL2 Mods Category:Singleplayer Mods Category:Released Mods Category:Mods Category:Planet Phillip Competition